bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Tomura Shigaraki
is a villain and the acting leader of the League of Villains. He made his first major appearance as one of the main antagonists of the Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc. Like the rest of the League, his goal is to kill All Might, the "Symbol of Peace". He is also the future successor of Sensei for his quirk All For One. Appearance Tomura is a pale, skinny man. He has messy grey hair. His lips are dry, cracked, and uneven, as if he's been chewing on them. The skin around his eyes is very wrinkly. He has one small scar on his right eye and another on the left side of his lip. When wearing his villain outfit, he has 14 disembodied hands clasped onto his arms, chest, neck, head, and face. His clothing consists of black pants, a featureless black V-neck shirt that exposes his collarbones, and red hi-top sneakers. His civilian outfit is almost the same as his villain outfit, but instead of wearing 14 disembodied hands over his V-neck, he wears a black hoodie with the hood up. He does keep at least one disembodied hand stashed in the hoodie's pockets, though. Personality Tomura has a sinister and twisted personality; he doesn't care for his or anyone else's life, and he'll do whatever it takes to accomplish his goals. He has no qualms about tasks such as killing Yuuei students in order to provoke All Might and threatening to kill dozens of civilians unless Izuku cooperated with him.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 69 Tomura seems to be looking for attention, as he was very irritated that his League of Villains and Noumus were overshadowed by the capture of the Hero Killer. As such, he will get angry when somebody admires or even mentions Stain. Tomura may have an adult body, but he seems to be childish in mindset. He is very arrogant, selfish, and demanding. If things don't go his way, he becomes angry, as he complains about being unfair and may eventually start to cry. He often applies video game terminology to real life, using phrases like "cheats" and "game over." He also seems to have a habit of scratching at his neck and face when frustrated. Despite his childish behavior, Tomura is very smart and analytical, able to deduce the workings of his opponents' abilities simply by observing them in action. Tomura truly wishes for a society without All Might; he feels that the world full of Quirks is a very dangerous place and believes that the current society may easily crumble when their Symbol of Peace dies. Synopsis Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Tomura emerged from a portal with many other villains at the rescue trial training area, having arrived to murder All Might. He was disappointed that they went through so much trouble to obtain the teacher's curriculum (which allowed them to know where All Might would be) only to find that All Might wasn't there. Tomura wondered whether the man might show up if they killed the kids.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 13, pages 16-19 After seeing Shouta Aizawa in action, he complained that Pro Heroes are such a pain, and that if they were weak villains, they would have stood no chance against him. Tomura decided to confront Shouta directly. Shouta appeared to have dealt him a hard elbow to the gut, but Tomura managed to block it with his hand. He began to disintegrate Shouta's elbow, telling him not to bite off more than he can chew, but Shouta punched him. After a monstrous villain badly beats Shouta, Tomura told the heroes that they should tell the Symbol of Peace that he is wanted by artificial human "Noumu".Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 16 Kurogiri then approached Tomura, prompting him to ask if No. 13 was dead. Kurogiri informed him that No. 13 had been incapacitated, but he was unable to stop one of the students from escaping, much to Tomura's frustration. Realizing that they couldn't hope to beat dozens of pro heroes who would be brought as backup, Tomura decided that it retreat was their best option, calling it a "game over." However, on a whim, he noted that before they retreat, they should lower the Symbol of Peace's pride down. Tomura attacked Tsuyu by grabbing her face, but his Disintegration Quirk was nullified by Shouta. Izuku tried to punch him but was blocked by Noumu. Tsuyu managed to get her face away from Tomura. Suddenly, All Might arrived. Now that their target, All Might, had appeared, Shigaraki decided to continue with their mission''Boku no Hero Academia Manga'': Chapter 17 and ordered Noumu to attack All Might. Tomura commented on Noumu's amazing Impact Absorption Quirk, saying to All Might that punches alone are not enough to harm Noumu. He then evaded Eijirou's punch.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 18 After seeing that Kurogiri was pinned down, Tomura ordered Noumu to get rid of Katsuki and retrieve Kurogiri. After Kurogiri was freed, Tomura began to talk about violence; that both Heroes and Villains use violence to protect their respective comrades. He went on to say that the title of "Symbol of Peace" is nothing more than an oppressive form of violence, accusing All Might of using the title to create more violence; but All Might called it rubbish. After All Might defeated Noumu, Tomura was shocked and began to tear up, devastated that Noumu was beaten.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 19 Tomura began to panic, feeling like they had lost their only chance to kill All Might. However, Kurogiri told him to calm down, saying that Noumu did considerable damage to All Might. Tomura regained his composure and decided to finish what Noumu started, rushing in alongside Kurogiri to attack All Might, who was unable to move. However, he was startled by Izuku's speed as the boy intervened, and thanks to the time gained by that hesitation, the Pro heroes arrived just in time and forced Tomura and Kurogiri to stop attacking. Tomura once again said that it was "game over." As the two villains were sucked into No. 13's Black Hole, Tomura assured the Heroes that although they failed this time, they would definitely murder All Might next time.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 20 Kurogiri warped himself and Tomura back to their hideout at the last second, allowing them to escape from being turned to dust. Tomura complained that his body hurt, all their subordinates were eliminated, Noumu was defeated, All Might is still alive, and everything went wrong. However, a mysterious person speaking on the monitor said that nothing went wrong and that he was simply over-optimistic. The mysterious person said that it was too late to mourn, and that they should take all the time they need to gather a new group, hand-picked for efficiency. The mysterious person said that Tomura is a symbol of importance, and that next time, he would show the world the horror of his existence.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 21 Sports Festival Arc A recuperating Tomura was watching the Obstacle Race from his computer; he noticed that Izuku took first place.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 26 Later on, before the battle between Izuku and Shouto began, a mysterious voice told Tomura to pay close attention to Izuku and Shouto's match, as they might become obstacles for him in the future. Tomura responded by telling the mysterious voice to not make him laugh.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 38 Field Training Arc Kurogiri brought Stain to the League of Villains hideout to meet with Tomura Shigaraki. Tomura told Stain that the League of Villains raided Yuuei, and that he wants Stain to join the Villain Alliance, as he is an extraordinary villain. Stain inquired as to Tomura's goal, and Tomura replied that he wants to murder All Might and destroy anything he finds unsatisfactory, including some of the students from Class 1-A. Seeing that Tomura was being childish, Stain called him foolish and told him that there is no sense in bloodshed without a cause. The mysterious voice on the monitor ordered Kurogiri to allow Stain and Tomura to continue talking, saying that Tomura's meeting with Stain (an experienced infamous villain) would stimulate Tomura's growth.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 47 Tomura's meeting with Stain turned into a fight. Stain overpowered Tomura with ease and pinned him to the ground, stabbing his right shoulder with one of his daggers and pointing another at his neck. Overwhelmed by Stain's strength, Tomura ordered Kurogiri to teleport Stain away, but Stain was preventing Kurogiri from moving. Stain told the pinned down Tomura that in order to accomplish anything, he needs a creed and a mind, and that those who do not have creeds and minds will definitely die. Stain stated that the current society is fake, overrun with poor Heroes and Villains who throw their power around aimlessly. Stain prepared to cut Tomura's neck with his dagger, but Tomura grabbed the dagger with his hand and began to disintegrate it. Tomura told Stain that, while he doesn't have such serious creeds, he does have a desire: to crush the society where All Might is set up in, and to plunge it into the ground. He completely disintegrated Stain's dagger and tried to attack, but Stain leapt away. The Hero Killer concluded that, though their goals are different, Tomura's and Stain's desire to destroy the current society is one thing they have in common. Stain told Tomura that he has tested his mettle and concluded that he has a crooked creed dwelling within him; he wondered what that creed would sprout. Tomura voiced his dislike for Stain, not wanting to have a nut job as a team member.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 49 Before he left for Hosu, Tomura asked the mysterious voice on the monitor to let him borrow some Noumus, because he doesn't like the Hero Killer Stain, and destroying things he doesn't like seems alright. The mysterious voice decided to give Tomura three Noumus, hoping that Tomura would make the opportunity a learning experience. Kurogiri warps himself, Stain and Tomura to Hosu. Tomura notes that Hosu is quite prosperous while Stain says his goal is to reform Hosu by sacrificing the "fake" Pro Heroes that work there. Stain talks about people that deserve the title of Hero must have achieved great undertakings and that society having too many "fake" Heroes who work only for the money. Stain leaves to finish his business of killing more Pro Heroes. After Stain leaves, Tomura complains about Stain's constant preaching, to which Kurogiri tells Tomura that he shouldn't mock Stain for his preaching, stating to Tomura that Stain's villainous methods have produced great results which intrigues Tomura. Tomura concludes that he and Stain will never get along which irritates him. Wanting to relieve his anger through destruction, Tomura orders Kurogiri to release the Noumus. Kurogiri warps three Noumus to their location and Tomura orders the Noumus to attack Hosu.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 50 The three Noumus begin causing destruction to which Tomura praises them for. Kurogiri asks Tomura if he will join the attack, however, Tomura replies that he won't because he is injured. Tomura says that when dawn breaks the world will forget about Stain.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 51 Tomura, using binoculars, watches Stain kill the winged Noumu and becomes annoyed that nothing is going his way. After the other two Noumu are restrained and arrested, Tomura disintegrates his binoculars out of anger. Tomura decides to leave and return to the League of Villains hideout. Kurogiri asks Tomura if the results of the attack on Hosu are to his satisfaction, but Tomura replies that the results depends on tomorrow. Kurogiri teleports himself and Tomura back to the League of Villains hideout.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 56 The next day, Tomura reads the newspaper. However, the newspaper mainly publishes Stain's feats and that his name will go down in history while the news on the Noumus is undermined. Angry that Stain is all over the news, Tomura crumbles up the newspaper, dissatisfied that his plan to undermine Stain and make the world forget about him failed. Tomura is annoyed by the fact that the world will never forget about Stain and that his efforts were undermined.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 57 End of Term Test Arc At the League of Villains hideout, Tomura views picture of Izuku Midoriya and then disintegrates it. When The Broker brings two visitors; a boy and a girl who express interest in joining the League of Villains. Unhappy with the visitors due to them being types he despises the most, Tomura orders Kurogiri to send them away. When The Broker tells Kurogiri that he wants his service charge; he also agrees with about letting the visitors introduce themselves. He then introduces Himiko Toga. Unimpressed with Himiko, he's introduced to Dabi. Instead of introducing himself, the boy asks if the League of Villains follows a cause; to which Tomura is taken back by his lack of manners. The boy tells Tomura he goes by Dabi and will reveal his real name when needed and that he'll be the one to fulfill the Hero Killer's ideals. Angry at them for constantly talking about Stain, he prepares to attack them. As the three clash, Kurogiri uses his Quirk to stop the fight. Kurogiri tells Tomura that expansion is necessary in order to achieve his wishes and reminds him that if he doesn't make use of them everything left to them will disappear. Understanding Kurogiri, Tomura storms out of the room in silence. At Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall, he approaches Izuku for an autograph with civilian appearance. After talking about Izuku's small fortune of fame, he mentions his disbelief that he would meet Izuku again, putting his hand around Izuku's neck. He tells Izuku that the last time they met was during the League of Villains's attack at the USJ. Tomura then invites Izuku to have tea with him and smiles wickedly.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68 Tomura, with hold of Izuku's neck tells him to calm down and that he just wants to have a chat. Izuku warns Tomura that if he attacks him, a Hero will appear, but Tomura threatens the safety of the crowd. Relenting, Izuku asks Tomura what he wants to talk about. Sitting down, he explains to Izuku about the things he hates. However, what he truly despises is the Hero Killer. Tomura tells Izuku that Stain was never apart of the League of Villains and that people speculated his involvement. When Tomura asks Izuku what the difference is between him and Stain. After Izuku finishes explaining, feeling exhilarated and understanding why Stain and Izuku irritate him; because of All Might. Tomura claims to be annoyed that he had the answer but didn't realize it sooner. As well as understanding why he hates current society; because they're all like All Might. Tomura then thanks Izuku for chatting with him. Suddenly, a girl appears and wonders who Izuku is talking to. Izuku tries to tell her to run. However, Tomura lets go of Izuku and apologizes for interrupting their shopping. Tomura leaves and warns Izuku to not give chase. However, Izuku asks Tomura what All For One's ultimate goal is. Tomura answers he doesn't know nor care. Disappearing into the crowd, Tomura tells Izuku to take care of himself because the next time they meet, he'll kill him. While walking out of the shopping mall, a happy Tomura notes that he did have a creed and an ideal from the very beginning. Tomura decides on his renewed creed; that every deed he commits will be for creating a world without All Might and exposing what "justice" truly is. Tomura leaves, happy that he understands that all his hatred is because of All Might.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 69 School Trip Arc At the League of Villains’ hideout, Kurogiri wonders if the Vanguard Action Squad will be able to handle the mission. Tomura assures Kurogiri that they will be fine; Tomura decides that it is not time for him to reappear and begins to comment on his gameplay. Tomura realizes that his gameplay was faulty when he first attempted to murder All Might and now has decided to let his pawns take down the ones up high before aiming for the final boss. Tomura explains that he intends for the Vanguard Action Squad to make a crack in the superhuman society, noting that the Vanguard Action Squad’s endeavors at Class 1-A and 1-B's training camp will be a blow for the Pro Heroes whether they succeed or not. Kurogiri questions if the Vanguard Action Squad means nothing to him, but Tomura rebuffs Kurogiri’s claim, saying that he respects the Vanguard Action Squad’s strength and personally hopes they succeed; Tomura continues to say that while they have their differences, they can rely on each other because both he and Kurogiri are not the only ones oppressed by society’s rules. After the Vanguard Action Squad return from their completed mission, Katsuki is restrained and strapped to a chair. Tomura talks to Katsuki and asks him to become his comrade, but Katsuki vehemently tells him to drop the small talk and die.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 84 After Katsuki and the League of Villains watch a video clip of Yuuei's public apology, Tomura understands why society is criticizing Yuuei for their failure and that is because the current Hero society is not just. Spinner agrees that the current Hero society isn’t just since the modern Heroes are only doing their job for compensation and not out of selflessness. Tomura explains that the League of Villains are fighting for a just society and intends to win this battle. Tomura orders Dabi to remove Katsuki’s restrains, although Dabi is unsure since Katsuki might attack; Tomura wants to treat Katsuki as an equal and is aware that Katsuki knows he has no possibility of winning. Dabi has Twice remove the restrains. As Twice removes the restrains, Mr Compress apologizes to Katsuki for forcibly kidnapping him and explains that the League of Villains are not just a group of hoodlums perpetuating crimes nor did they casually abduct him; he goes on by saying that everyone in the League of Villains is shackled by the current society and hopes that Katsuki understands their discrimination. Katsuki’s restrains are removed. As Tomura approaches Katsuki, Katsuki attacks Tomura with his Explosions. Katsuki tells the League of Villains that it is pointless to try and make him change his mind as he has already been won over by the way All Might looks when he wins. Katsuki says that from the beginning he has dreamed of becoming a Hero and surpassing All Might and nothing they say will change that. The smoke from Katsuki’s Explosions clears and Tomura sees that the hand on his face has been blown off as a result of Katsuki’s attack.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 85 Kurogiri attempts to help Tomura, but he is silenced when Tomura fiercely glares, which stops Kurogiri and makes Katsuki tense. After picking up his hand and putting it on his face, Tomura understands that Katsuki will not be convinced to join them with mere words alone and realizes Katsuki’s importance. Tomura also knows that time is of the essence and decides to ask for the “force” of his teacher, Sensei, to help him convince Katsuki. Sensei, who has been watching Tomura on his computer, commends his apprentice for his wise decision.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 86 Quirk and Abilities Tomura appears to be a powerful villain, as he was able to fight Shouta Aizawa (who is an Underground Pro Hero) without struggling and was even able to damage him. Tomura is a high-ranking member (probably the highest, second only to Sensei) in the League of Villains and as such has almost total command over his subordinates. Tomura's Quirk: Tomura's Quirk allows him to disintegrate whatever he touches with his hands. However, the disintegration will only occur when all five of his fingers are touching. Battles Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc *Shouta Aizawa vs. Shigaraki Tomura: Win *All Might vs. Noumu, Kurogiri & Shigaraki Tomura: Lose *All Might, Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugou, Shouto Todoroki & Eijirou Kirishima vs. League of Villains: Lose Relationships Izuku Midoriya Izuku and Tomura mutually despise each other; Tomura despises Izuku for his admiration of All Might (someone he hates) while Izuku doesn't agree with Tomura's villainous actions. During USJ, Izuku saved All Might, which caused Tomura to take an interest in Izuku as shown when he watched Izuku's match during Yuuei's Sports Festival. Later in Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall (Wookiees), they unintentionally met each other again, so Tomura decided to talk with Izuku about the difference between him and Stain. After hearing Izuku's thoughts on the matter and before leaving the shopping mall, Tomura declared that the next time they met, he would show Izuku no mercy. Kurogiri Kurogiri is loyal towards Tomura, doing whatever he orders. Tomura appears to value Kurogiri, considering him to be important during the League of Villains's attack on the USJ. While Kurogiri generally follows Tomura's orders, he will also act against his will if he believes that Tomura is acting too hotheadedly such as stopping him from attacking people he considers valuable. Kurogiri also occasionally talks over Tomura for the same reason, acting like somewhat of a mentor. Noumu Because Noumu doesn't have the ability to think for himself, Tomura is the one ordering him around. Sensei Sensei is grooming Tomura as the successor of the League of Villains. Stain Tomura met with Stain in the League of Villains hideout. However, their meeting did not go well; Tomura hates Stain for his attitude and preaching while Stain appears to have a bit of respect for Tomura because his goal is ideal in building a better world similar to his, but doesn't like his childish attitude. At Hosu, Tomura attempted to undermine Stain's reputation by attacking Hosu with three Noumu's and taking credit for the attack. However, the plan backfired as it didn't work to undermine Stain, but instead made Stain more infamous, which infuriated Tomura. Tomura doesn't like anyone who looks up to Stain as seen when he tries to attack Dabi and Himiko for mentioning him. Trivia * The characters in his name are composed of , , and . * In the First Popularity Poll, Tomura ranked 19th. * Tomura refers to the hand covering the front of his face as 'father'. The reason behind this has yet to be revealed.Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 18 Quotes *(To himself) "Create a world without All Might. And cause enough destruction to show them all how fragile their justice really is. From this day forward… that’s my conviction. It’s all about All Might."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 69, Pages 18-19 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Member